<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Like To Live by Queen_Yvette, xLittleSolox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826721">I'd Like To Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Yvette/pseuds/Queen_Yvette'>Queen_Yvette</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleSolox/pseuds/xLittleSolox'>xLittleSolox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kylo Ren, Backstory, Being Lost, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Self-Doubt, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Yvette/pseuds/Queen_Yvette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleSolox/pseuds/xLittleSolox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren isn't one to make mistakes, but 18 years ago, he did just that on a small, unnamed planet. After sleeping with a bartender, he left, unknowingly leaving her with a bundle of joy 9 months later. For the first time, they’re meeting, whilst she hides a serious relationship with one of his knights. The question now remains: Who will win as they’re at each other’s throats?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting My Doom- I Mean Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The knights DO NOT belong to me! They belong to Lunaxxx, and the official characters belong to Star Wars/Disney.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just breathing is difficult right now, let alone thinking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The knights DO NOT belong to me, they belong to Lunaxxx. The official knights belong to Disney.</p><p>I also would like to thank Queen_Yvette for her amazing editing skills and helping me with this book I seriously couldn't have done this without her!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Breathe, just breathe.” Roe could hear herself talk, but it didn’t feel as though she was the one talking. It was like the words weren't even coming from her mouth. She was so distracted by the pain she felt she wasn't sure if the words were hers. Before she could gather her thoughts, she was yanked out by a familiar voice, snapping her into reality.</p><p>"You're okay, just breathe. I've got you.” Shiro spoke. It was then she realized she couldn't see straight.</p><p>In an instant, it all came back to her. The woods were dark, cold, and wet. One of the trees had fallen on her. That’s where her pain is coming from. She was training with her lightsaber and she swung it too far. But then...why does her face hurt?</p><p>“Look at me, I need you to look at me." Shiro stared at her with a worried expression on his face.</p><p>"I... I can't. It hurts. Everything hurts."<br/>
She could barely think, let alone talk. Holding onto his forearm, she tried to walk, but stumbled.</p><p>“Hey, hey. That’s not a good idea right now.” He spoke softly, unsure if he was trying to keep her or himself calm.</p><p>“My...face,” she murmured, feeling disoriented and swaying slightly.</p><p>"I..." she looked up at him with scared eyes. "I'm dizzy..."</p><p>And with that, her vision blackened and she started to collapse, having passed out. Shiro caught her in an instant and carefully picked her up, carrying her back to where the rest of the knights were, knowing that Kane was gonna kill him over this.</p><p>Shiro walked over fallen trees and held onto Roe tightly. She was so small to him. Such a pure, fragile thing that he had the urge to protect, but she never wanted to hear that. No, she was the daughter of Kylo Ren. One of the most dangerous and feared men in the galaxy. She fought so hard to be like him, and yet, she always felt like she came up short-handed. Shiro wished that she would just listen to him for once because everything he told her and felt about her was true, but she wouldn't. At least, not right now, when she had so much to prove.<br/>
* * * * *<br/>
Shiro finally got to his destination, a cottage hidden in the woods. He was wet from the rain and had given Roe his jacket to keep her warm. It drowned her though, as she was tiny compared to him. He knew she wouldn’t be able to handle the rain like him, however.</p><p>He climbed the stairs and walked inside, his brothers staring at him and the small figure in his arms.</p><p>“Kane, before you freak out, it wasn't my fault this time.“ He laid Roe down on the couch and pulled his coat off of her. He looked at her face closely. She had a large laceration on the left side of her face. It went from the middle of her cheek to the middle of her neck. She had a second small laceration on her right eyebrow, splitting it in half.</p><p>“What the hell happened?! You were supposed to keep her safe!” Kane’s voice boomed through the cottage as he looked at his brother angrily. “How could you be so irresponsible?!”</p><p>“She was training with the lightsaber, swung it too far and hit a tree before I could get to her! It...it landed on her...” Shiro wasn’t even paying attention to Kane at this point. He was peeling Roe’s soaking wet, mud covered coat off of her.<br/>
Kane looked at Shiro, then Roe. He'd known about their relationship for a while, but their brothers are completely oblivious to it. He then looked at Zakra.</p><p>“Go get the medical droid, quickly.” Zakra quickly ran out to get the droid. The knights hardly used it, but Roe, on the other hand, had used it pretty often.<br/>
Kane looked at Roe, unable to stay mad at her. She was still learning. It wasn’t like she was just being reckless for fun.<br/>
* * * * * *<br/>
It had been three days since Roe's incident with the tree. Her face had been healing pretty well, but she hated the scar that was left. Shiro had been the only one allowed to see it so far. He had told her over and over again that she looked badass with it, but she didn’t seem to believe it.</p><p>"I look foolish and weak," She screamed, throwing the mirror down.</p><p>"You look fine, okay? You look badass. Your dad even has a scar kinda like yours," Shiro said, being careful about bringing Kylo into the situation.</p><p>"Don't....please," she closed her eyes, focusing on everything else but the conversation.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'll drop it. But Roe, one day you're gonna have to face this."<br/>
He looked upset and sat in a chair looking at her, wishing that he could help her grow and heal, but she wouldn't let him in. She doesn't let anyone in, ever.<br/>
* * * * * *<br/>
That was six months ago. Now, Roe was standing in the First Order base waiting for her father. Suddenly, she felt a large hand grabbing hers. She knew exactly who it was she shook her head trying to shake away the memory and focus</p><p>“I’d like to live, you know. However, I don’t think either of us will if my father, aka your master, sees that you’ve taken a liking to me.“<br/>
She spoke quietly and side-eyed him, considering letting go of his hand, but didn’t just yet. She didn’t want to miss the feeling it gave her.</p><p>“Yet you haven’t let my hand go, Dove.” She loved that nickname. He’d given it to her a couple of years ago, saying something about how she was fragile and pure, just like a dove. Of course, she didn't believe him, but it was still cute.</p><p>“Shut up,“ she muttered as she let his hand fall from hers.<br/>
Just then, the rest of the knights came up behind them. Mika and Akai seemed to be joking about something while Kane and Zakra were talking about something quietly, obviously trying to be private. Jaek was staying to himself, like always.</p><p>“I see that you already found her, Shiro,” Kane spoke.<br/>
Kane looked at him, his helmet on, as well as the rest of the knights. It was odd for Roe to see them like this. They never wear their helmets when it's just them. Now, however, they have to see their master and it's a different story.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.”<br/>
Shiro spoke quietly so only Roe could hear him. He looked down to see her quivering next to him.</p><p>“Says you. I've only met him once and when I did, he sent me off with you guys because he was disappointed in my existence.”<br/>
She bit her lip at the thought. She didn’t want to be here. She'd rather be with the knights at their cottage where she was comfortable.<br/>
Then she felt him, his anger, his….everything. The Supreme Leader was close and his emotions nearly suffocated her. She then saw him come into her line of vision.</p><p>“I see you got here fairly quickly.”<br/>
Kylo spoke wearing a helmet similar to the knights.<br/>
Obviously genius, he’s one of them. She thought to herself.</p><p>“Yes Master. We came as soon as we got your request.“<br/>
Shiro spoke so differently around Kylo it made Roe’s stomach do flips. Why were they acting so different?<br/>
Roe stared at her boots. The uncomfortable ones that were black leather and made her two inches taller than she usually was. It took a slight poke from Shiro for her to look up and realize Kylo– no, the Supreme Leader– was looking at her.</p><p>“Oh, I um, sorry Supreme Leader, Sir,“ She fumbled, not knowing how to speak to him.<br/>
He was her father, but she still felt uncomfortable. But at the same time, he didn’t raise her, nor did he even care enough to come to visit her, so how do you act around someone you’ve never met, yet are supposed to care about?</p><p>“You must be Roe,” He spoke to her.<br/>
She frowned. He sounded...disappointed at her appearance. He looked her up and down once and then to his knights.</p><p>“She's a very advanced fighter, Master. She also has a very brilliant mind. However, we feel that there are things you could teach better than us,“ Kane looked at his master. He could see that Roe was nervous and was trying to take the attention away from her. She had always been like this. Shy, reserved, and doubtful.</p><p>“Let’s go to the training room, then, and see what you’ve taught her.“<br/>
He turned around and started walking away. Roe and the knights followed closely behind him, knowing that whatever he had planned probably wasn’t going to end well for Roe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow Queen_Yvette on Tumblr. for her updates! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette">Queen_Yvette</a><br/>Go join her <a href="https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq">discord server!</a></p><p>-------------<br/>She does requests!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Insufferable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly, this chapter is kinda cute and chaotic.<br/>After an uncomfortable breakfast and a training sesh, Kylo isn't sure how to feel about his new burden. She's proven just as skilled, powerful, and stubborn as him. She will eventually, however, have to prove her loyalty to the First Order as an attack begins and she's drug along with her dead-beat Dad to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do we think it's gonna go between the two Rens? In this case, you'll have to read to find out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roe quietly followed behind Kylo. In fact, nobody was talking. The only thing she could hear was boots stomping loudly on the ground and the sounds of breathing coming from Kylo and his knights. The further they walked, the harder she could feel her heart thudding in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite small for being related to me,“ Kylo muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe was sure he sounded annoyed, but his mask seemed to hide any and all emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe was kind of hurt. It’s not like she chose her size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had told her that Kylo and Shiro were similar, but Shiro was nothing like this man she was supposed to be related to. He wouldn’t make her feel small and insignificant like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s amazing at combat for her size, Master. Actually, she’s probably the best I’ve seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane walked closely to Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see what she can do then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of a set of double doors and pushed a few buttons, making them slide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this, okay? Just pretend it’s me,” Shiro whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe nodded, walking into the room, stomach threatening to lurch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, just breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mentally calmed herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo walked over to a table and took his helmet off, his raven hair cascading down so perfectly it looked like he’d never been wearing a helmet at all. The knights followed suit, each removing their own personalized helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe bit the inside of her cheek at the sight of Shiro's face while also trying to hide the shocked expression that threatened to creep up on her face. This man was her father? They looked almost nothing alike. The only similarity was their freckles, but from what the knights have told her, she has the same attitude as him. Determined, loud, angry, and doubtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of weapon does she use?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked at his knights, his voice so different from when he had his helmet on that Roe nearly gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lightsaber similar to yours, Master Ren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro spoke this time, instead of Kane. He knew Roe better than anyone, so he wanted to answer any questions </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master Ren </span>
  </em>
  <span>had about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe looked around the room. There were training droids scattered around, a few different types of weapons, and what looked like foam mats in one corner. She cautiously walked over to the table that the knights and Kylo were currently standing at. She pulled out her lightsaber from her side it was almost identical to Kylo’s, except hers was silver. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And doesn’t look like a two-year-old made it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She chuckled internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” was all he said before taking his cloak and tunic off, revealing a black tank top underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, go change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro handed her a similar tank top and a thin black workout jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong with the clothes I’m wearing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt kind of sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * * * * * </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo and Roe had been practicing for roughly an hour now, and Kylo had been unable to get a good grip on her to keep her still the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you she’s good, Master Ren,” Kane yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was amused by his Master’s facial expressions every time Roe got away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo thought he finally had a good hold on her, but before he could grab her fully, she kicked his leg out from underneath him, making him land on his back. She heard a groan come from him when she walked around to inspect him and stepped on his wrist. Not enough to hurt, but enough to pin him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done yet?.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a smirk on her face. She didn’t even look strained even though she had just fought a man three times her size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should see what you can do with a lightsaber.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded annoyed and Roe moved her foot off of his wrist so he could stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll prove him wrong, every time,” Mika snarked quietly to Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had trained with Roe often enough to know that even though she was tiny, she contained copious amounts of rage and knew how to use it against her enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo picked up his lightsaber from the table and looked at Roe as she did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe had ended up winning the lightsaber match. Kylo’s ego was hurt, but he hid it well. He was bewildered at the fact that a tiny girl beat him, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supreme Leader</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>First Order</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down in a chair in the training room, sweat making hair stick to his forehead. Adjacent to him sat Roe and his knights, talking about God knows what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knights,” he got the attention of the group. “You were telling the truth. She is very well trained. She’ll be a good asset to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe looked at him, wondering what he meant by an “asset”. Did he want her to be a part of the First Order? But, she doesn’t want that. She wants to be with the knights, Kylo’s knights, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her knights</span>
  </em>
  <span> at their cottage. Not at the First Order Base, feeling cooped up and controlled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go get some food. I’m starving,” Shiro interrupted Roe’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akai looked at Shiro, the tension in the air so thick he could cut it with a knife. Of course, Master Ren was oblivious to this. He had no idea how to read Roe like they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, Shiro,” Roe mumbled half-heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of trained killers hummed in agreement. They all had yet to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro got up and started heading out, followed by everyone else, Kane in the back. Just before he walked out, he turned to Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming, Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will find you later.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Kane left Kylo alone in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He didn’t know yet if Roe was going to cause a problem for him. Should she choose to ignore his orders or even join the resistance, he was powerless to stop her, a feeling he despised. Of course, she couldn’t take him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>his knights, but at the moment, he wasn’t sure whose side they’d take, should the situation arise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that thought, he got up, grabbed his things, and left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro and Roe led the front of the pack, their fingers intertwined. Roe let a small smile show on her face, feeling relieved to have a feeling of normalcy in what felt like madness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated being here. Her and Shiro were constantly on the lookout for Kylo, even though she could feel when Kylo was close. They were worried about being caught and Shiro potentially being murdered by her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Shiro looked at her, fully able to see for the first time in what felt like ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had left his helmet back in the training room as he hated wearing it, especially around Roe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you trying to suck up,” Roe smiled and turned the corner with him, the rest of the knights lagging behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro pressed Roe against the wall, kissing her lips softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it,” he mumbled and pulled away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, terror struck her insides. She could feel Kylo drawing nearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s close, you need to go,“ she looked at him, panicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro quickly let go of Roe and walked away, internally groaning at the fact that he was forced to act like he didn’t have feelings for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * * * * * </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roe was lying on her bed when she heard the door to her quarters open. Who could be coming to visit at this ungodly hour? She hadn’t been able to sleep and it was already 2 A.M.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, yes. Witching hour.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She giggled and rolled her eyes at her random thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be asleep, Dove,” Shiro whispered, entering her room with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quietly closed the door and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just love putting yourself in danger, don’t you,” she teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I do best,” he chuckled, sitting down at the foot of her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Shiro! If he finds out he’ll...actually, I don’t want to know what will happen, but it won’t be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. What if Kylo reads her mind and finds out? What if he sees Shiro leave her room? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dove, you’re overthinking again. Everything will be fine, I promise,” he smiled at her with that sweet smile that made her heart melt and her worries disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in, putting her face closer to his, hoping he’d get the hint. And indeed, he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro kissed Roe and pulled her closer to him, biting her bottom lip. He pulled away after a minute, leaving them both breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get some rest. You’ve had a long day,” he looked at her beautiful blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bossy,” she pouted and threw herself back on her bed dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me both know that if you don’t sleep now, you’ll be angry tomorrow. Believe me, nobody wants two angry Rens in the same room,” he looked at her seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think he’d be able to handle Kylo and Roe both being angry at the same time. Besides that, it probably wouldn’t end well between them. He’d bet all the money in the galaxy that one of them would end up in the med bay before the day was over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,“ she crossed her arms and huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t pout. We’ll be back at the cottage soon enough and you won’t have to come back here again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can go back, didn’t you hear Kylo? He thinks I’ll be a “good asset to have”, meaning I would have to stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Shiro and he swore he saw tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never wanted to be a part of the First Order. Hell, he was pretty sure she didn’t even want to be on the dark side. She wasn’t like Kylo. She could lie to herself all she wanted, but she was different and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shiro could always see her fighting with herself to be what everyone wanted her to be, but when would she be who she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let that happen. If you don’t want to stay, then you aren’t staying,” he looked at her with a serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that sentence, he saw something change in her attitude almost instantly. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d do anything to make her happy. Yes, he was bound to Kylo and he wanted nothing more than to please his master, but he’s always wanted this, someone, who loves him, someone who will sit with him when things get dark. And yes, that someone may be his Master's daughter, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that, Shiro. You’re loyal to your Master. I would never let you do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, looking at him. Did he really care for her that much? To the point that he would disobey his Master and brothers just to make sure she was happy? Her heart fluttered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go to sleep, okay Dove?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her blankets back and she crawled under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me. Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were closed, but Shiro knew if they were open, they’d be pleading. With herself or him, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she just needed something familiar right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro pushed her short blue hair out of the way and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d do anything for her, and that’s how he knew he was totally and undeniably in love with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * * * * * </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roe sat in the cafeteria with the knights and Kylo. It was currently 8 A.M. and she was picking at her breakfast. Whose idea was it to wake up so early? Was Kylo </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> a morning person? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had woken up this morning, Shiro had already left, but not without leaving her a note on her bedside table to explain. She had noticed it when she got out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I had to leave. Master Ren asked for all of us to go see him for some sort of meeting. See you later, Dove.</b>
</p><p><b>P.S. You drool. </b><b><em>A lot.</em></b> <span>“</span></p><p>
  <span>She had scoffed at the note, but ended up putting it in her bedside drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t eat you won’t get stronger, y’know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked over at Roe, who was still poking at her food, too caught up in her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized that you won both of our matches yesterday,” she spit back at him. Who in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>galaxy</span>
  </em>
  <span> did this man think he was? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Ren was just saying that it’s good to keep yourself nourished, Roe,“ Zakra spoke warningly at Roe. She really shouldn’t be trying to start fights with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m sorry Zakra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started eating her breakfast slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know your place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supreme Leader</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you will treat me with respect,” Kylo nearly exploded, venom dripping off his tongue through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supreme Leader.</span>
  </em>
  <span> My mistake. I thought you were my father,” she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms she was so done with this overgrown man child </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro tried to stop what happened next, he really did, but he just wasn’t fast enough. A plate came flying in Roe’s direction. Shiro watched in horror as it was headed straight for her face. But all of a sudden, it stopped mid-air and shot back, hitting Kylo in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go...” Jaek looked at his brothers. This wasn’t going to end well for anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have The Force,” Kylo nearly gasped, grasping at what he’d just witnessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You have The Force, don’t you,” she sassed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t told about you having it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at his knights. How could they have kept it from him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We figured you would know. She’s your daughter, after all, Master Ren,” Mika conveyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he could see Kylo’s fists clenched, knowing that he was close to losing his cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Shiro were both reading themselves to jump in at any point, despite how much they despised the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before this goes any further and someone ends up in the med bay, one of you should walk away,” Kane spoke sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe stood up quicker than should’ve been humanly possible and walked away from the table. She was already over the whole “being around dear old Dad” idea. He was just so….</span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How anyone could stand to be around that man for more than two minutes was a mystery to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked down the hall quickly, so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t realize someone was in front of her until she ran into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention,” she blurted out, trying to hide her embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re going next time,“ Hux looked down at her, immensely annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she mumbled, looking down at her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux raised his eyebrow. “Who are you and why are you walking out of the high-rank cafeteria?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was shocked. Did he really not know who she was? She was the daughter of the most powerful man in the galaxy and his superior, and he didn’t know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak, girl,” General Hux spit. “Or I’ll have you detained and tortured until you give me an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m Roe. The Supreme Leade-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roe,” Zakra shouted down the hall, cutting her off. He ran up to them and looked at her. “Can you come with me? It’s important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux simply rolled his eyes, knowing better than to question one of Kylo’s knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe walked awkwardly away with Zakra. They quickly turned a corner to a branched off hallway and he stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his brown hair, trying to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They...don’t know about me, do they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roe looked away, trying to hide her disappointment on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, wishing he could fix her pain that she’d never admit to having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for finding her, Zakra,” Kylo spoke from behind, making them both jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zakra gave a slight bow, glancing at Roe before he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are acting like an immature child,” Kylo looked at her, an angry expression plastering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one hiding the fact that I have a kid,” she snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing it for your own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Me being threatened and nearly taken to be tortured for not being able to explain why I’m here is definitely for my own good,” she rolled her eyes, already ready to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would come after you,” he looked at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he...was he trying to protect her? He couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could handle myself. And you’re certainly a good fighter. From what your knights have told me, we’re a lot alike,” she spoke quietly, trying to keep disgust out of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in your attitude? Yes. However, our morals don’t line up, like they’d expect. They’d then question you and possibly, kill you. The knights have trained you as much as they can, but they can’t change who you are, nor do you have any proof that you’re my daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supreme Leader,” a stormtrooper spoke from behind Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was instantly agitated. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are intruders, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stormtrooper sounded scared of Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ready to show the First Order your loyalty,” Kylo said as a matter-of-factly, putting his helmet on and walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, what she’d do to be back at the cottage right now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Roe prove her loyalty to the First Order?! We shall wait in agony for ch. 3! Also, feel free to lemme know ya'lls thoughts in the comments! \/</p><p>The knights DO NOT belong to me! They belong to Lunaxxx and the official knights belong to Disney.<br/>Once again I want to thank my co-creator and editor Queen_Yvette! She's helping make all this possible and she's amazing!</p><p>Follow Queen_Yvette on Tumblr. for her updates! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette">Queen_Yvette</a><br/>Go join her <a href="https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq">discord server!</a></p><p>-------------<br/>She does requests!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, we finally see a little bit of dad Kylo!!</p><p>And surprise, surprise. Hux is being his neurotic self.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roe walked quickly with Kylo. Was she seriously about to do this? Risk her life for something she doesn't even stand for? Her father certainly seemed like he expected her to.</p><p>“You’re part of the First Order. You <em>will </em><em>fight</em> with us,” Kylo practically yelled at her.</p><p>“B..but I…” she stumbled on her words.<br/>
She started anxiously looking around for Kylo’s knights. No, <em>her</em> knights. Her protection.</p><p>“You’re either with us or against us.”<br/>
Kylo picked up his pace, headed straight for the main hangar. Roe ran to keep up with his massive strides.</p><p>When Roe entered the hangar with Kylo, it was total chaos. Running, screaming, slashing, shooting, stormtroopers <em>completely missing</em>. But before they could start actually fighting, General Hux ran up to Kylo.</p><p>“Sir, there’s someone you’ll want to see in interrogation room 1.”</p><p>“Who,” he inquired, surveying the ongoing battle.</p><p>“General Leia Organa.”</p><p>Not wasting a second, Kylo stormed to a hallway that branched off to the left of the spacious docking bay.</p><p>“Why is she so important,” Roe tried to ask.</p><p>Kylo made no move to respond, keeping on at a brutal pace, his cape flowing elegantly behind him.</p><p>“Hello,” Roe asked, a hint of sass in her voice.</p><p>He screeched to a halt when he reached a room with a silver “1” above the door. He just stood there, staring at the door, leaving Roe in uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“Are we going in or what,” she questioned, now fully annoyed.</p><p>She watched in confusion as Kylo straightened his posture, tilted his chin up, cleared his throat, took a deep breath-</p><p>
  <em>Who could possibly be that important? </em>
</p><p>-and <em>finally</em> opened the door.<br/>
Before the lights even came on, the person inside the room spoke.</p><p>“Ben.”</p><p><em>Ben</em>? <em>Does she mean... Kylo? </em></p><p>As the motion-activated lights flickered on, they revealed an old woman with gray hair and a gentle face strapped in a standing interrogation chair. She was dressed head to toe in Resistance clothing.</p><p>Kylo walked over and stood in front of her with his hands behind his back, his legs slightly parted, and his head tilted to the left.</p><p>“Mother,” he said dryly.</p><p><em>Ohmygodohmygodohmygod</em>! <em>this cannot be real</em>!</p><p>Roe made eye contact with the woman.</p><p>“Mother? This is your mom? That means you’re my….”</p><p>Roe looked back at Kylo, who side-eyed her, face stern.</p><p>“Oh my god, she’s my grandmother!”<br/>
Roe’s grandmother seemed just as surprised as she was.</p><p>“Ben, you have a daughter?”</p><p>“It’s none of your concern,” he gritted his teeth.</p><p>Leia was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“You’re a father now, Ben,” she started.</p><p>“Enough,” Kylo quietly warned.</p><p>“It’s not too late to come home. You can raise her better with your family. There’s still good inside y-”</p><p>“I said enough,” Kylo screamed, slamming his fist on a nearby table and breathing heavily.</p><p>He looked down at the now dented table, bringing his gloved hand slowly back in and skimming over the various torture instruments it held.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Is he about to torture his own mother? </em>
</p><p>“You can’t be serious. You’re going to torture her?”</p><p>“She means nothing to me,” he stared directly into Leia’s eyes.</p><p>“Your own mot-”</p><p>“Be quiet or leave,” Kylo warned, <em>picking</em> up a masty looking tool off of the metal table.</p><p>Roe was immediately quiet, frantically considering her options.</p><p>Option 1: Help Leia escape with the rest of the Resistance, blatantly disobeying her father/The Supreme Leader and abandoning the entire First Order.</p><p>Option 2: Watch this poor woman, Roe’s own flesh and blood, be subject to pain and torture by the hand of her own son for who knows how long.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Before Kylo could even register Roe’s words, he flew back, slamming into the wall with such force that he was knocked unconscious.</p><p>Roe made her way over to her grandmother and worked on undoing the restraints that held her hands, feet, and torso.</p><p>“You have your father’s true heart in you,” Leia smiled down at her newfound granddaughter. “But aren’t you part of the First Order?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be,” Roe simply stated.</p><p>After the cuffs were off, Roe peeked out the door, looking out for any signs of stormtroopers or the Knights of Ren. If she was seen helping the enemy, she’d probably be killed, or worse, tortured by none other than her father.</p><p>After she determined that the coast was clear, she turned back to her grandma and held out her hand to shake. Leia obliged.</p><p>“I’m Roe.”</p><p>“Leia.”</p><p>And with that, they ran.</p><p>******</p><p>Roe made her way around the First Order base while Leia gathered her fellow Resistance members. Only one member was felt to gather: a Wookie named “Chewie”.</p><p>Roe was working on his restraints when she felt a blaster bolt hit her in the left thigh. A scream ripped from her throat. Her leg felt like it was on fire. She looked back to see a stormtrooper pointing his blaster at her threateningly. With great effort, she threw him against the wall with The Force.</p><p>"Alright, let's go," she nodded, finally finished undoing Chewie's restraints.</p><p>They rejoined the group of Resistance fighters watching guard over the door.</p><p>"Why are you doing this? You're one of them," Poe looked at Roe, confused.</p><p>"I don't want to be. I'm not like them."</p><p>She looked at the group as tension struck the air. That’s when she realized what they were all looking at.</p><p>
  <em>No no no! </em>
</p><p>The <em>Knights Of Ren </em>were walking towards her and the people she had rescued. Her heart stung as she knew Shiro was somewhere within those knights.</p><p>"We need to run, now,” Leia commanded.</p><p>Roe booked it, keeping up just behind the group. They ran through long, narrow corridors until they made it to their idle ship.</p><p>
  <em>The Millennium Falcon. </em>
</p><p>Roe had a weird feeling like she somehow knew the ship. She was struck with a momentary but intense déjà vu as the Resistance boarded the ship. Leia seemed to read her mind, lagging behind her crew.</p><p>"It was your grandfather's.”</p><p>Roe looked at her grandmother, suddenly feeling tears threaten to spill. "Go quickly, before they come."</p><p>She felt Leia grab her hand. "Come with us. Help us fight the First Order."</p><p>Roe shook her head, offering Leia a sad smile. "I can't, I'm sorry.”</p><p>Roe looked left, feeling the knights’ presence suddenly emerge. Within a second, Leia understood.</p><p>"You're in love with one of them."<br/>
Roe looked back at Leia and nodded slightly.</p><p>Leia smiled a small smile. "May The Force be with you, Roe."</p><p>Leia let go of Roe's hand and got onto the ship. Roe watched as the gate closed and the ship took off, hyper-aware that the knights were closing in on her. She looked around for any way to escape, spotting a small opening to a hallway on her right. She gave one last glance at the knights and made a break for it, knowing for a fact that if she was caught, even though she was Kylo’s daughter, she would be shown no mercy.</p><p>"Great idea Roe. Not only did you just let the Resistance escape, but you helped them and might as well have just signed a death warrant,” Roe cursed herself out.</p><p>She skidded to a stop as she came to a split in the Finalizer hallways.</p><p><em>Left or right</em>, Roe. <em>Choose one</em>.</p><p>But by the time she had started down a hallway, she was too late. Kylo was headed straight toward her on the left, the Knights of Ren were marching in tandem from the right, and when she turned around to run back, her path was blocked by armed stormtroopers. She thought about using The Force or fighting her way out, but she wasn’t strong or skilled enough to take on all three groups at once. And she couldn't let Shiro turn on his Master, which she knew he'd do to protect her.</p><p>"I'm sorry," was all Roe said, sinking to her knees and putting her hands up in surrender.</p><p>Kylo reached her first, grabbing her left arm and manhandling her, forcing her on her feet.</p><p>"Take her to the med bay. She's injured."</p><p>Kylo looked at his knights. Roe could hear some kind of emotion in his voice, but she couldn't pick out what it was.</p><p>"Right away, Master Ren," Kane nodded.</p><p>Was he really letting her go? After she betrayed the First Order and let the intruders escape? Roe was bewildered but didn’t have time to think it through.</p><p>"Move," Mika grabbed her.</p><p>Something was off about him, too. He didn’t sound normal. Roe could pinpoint this change, however. Mika was commanding her, not asking her. It was then that Roe realized she’d made a mistake.</p><p><em>They probably hate me now</em>. She sobbed.</p><p>She walked on unsteady legs and glanced at her father before leaving.</p><p>
  <em>It was dissapointment in his voice. </em>
</p><p>She looked down in shame and walked with the knights to the med bay.</p><p>******</p><p>"Are you trying to get yourself killed," Shiro yelled at Roe.</p><p>The other knights stood awkwardly outside the room, not wanting to get mixed up in the middle.</p><p>"You don't understand."</p><p>She looked at her hands that sat her in lap, avoiding looking at him.</p><p>"You're right I don't understand! You're part of the First Order now, Roe! Why would you help the enemy?!"</p><p>He was answered with only silence. He grabbed Roe’s chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Explain," Shiro demanded.</p><p>Roe felt worse than she’d ever felt before. He was angry with her. He’d never been angry at her before.</p><p>A fire suddenly raged in her.</p><p>“She was my grandmother!”</p><p>The fire died out as fast as it had appeared.</p><p>“I couldn't let him do it.”</p><p>Roe's voice was small and afraid.<br/>
Shiro looked at her wide-eyed. She couldn't be serious…could she?</p><p>"What," he blinked, a shocked expression on his face.</p><p>"She's my grandmother and Kylo was going to torture her."</p><p>Roe looked away from Shiro. She knew he was angry and that she messed up, but she just couldn't let Kylo go through with it.</p><p>"Roe, I-"</p><p>Shiro was cut off by Kylo’s entrance, anger on his face. Roe looked at her father, then back down to her hands.</p><p>“Shiro. I need to speak to Roe alone,” Kylo spoke with his usual emotionless voice.</p><p>“Yes, Master Ren.”</p><p>Shiro gave Roe one last glance and walked out of the room, looking at his brothers as he passed, then completely leaving the med bay. He couldn’t watch Kylo yell at his Dove.</p><p>“You’re lucky that I stopped them from killing you.“</p><p>"Why does it matter to you? You act like I don't exist anyway," Roe mumbled, not moving her eyes to meet his.</p><p>"Assuming things is going to get you in trouble, Roe."</p><p>He sat in a chair across from her, trying to figure her out, but gaining nothing. She was a closed book to everyone. Well, except for one of his knights, he knew that much. What he didn’t know was which knight it was that had taken a liking to her. Yet.</p><p>Kylo looked away from his daughter. He felt protective of her, but he couldn’t explain why and it frustrated him.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>Roe scoffed. He <em>couldn't </em>be serious. <em>N</em><em>ow </em>he cares? After almost 19 years? The sudden thought of her birthday coming soon made her heart sting.</p><p>"I don't even have a birth certificate to prove that I exist. I might as well not. If you really cared, then you would've visited me. Hell, you would've <em>raised </em>me."</p><p>Roe put up her defense system. She couldn't let him in, that's not who she was. It took her years to build the walls she hid behind and she wasn't about to let him break them down.</p><p>"I had to give you up, Roe. I didn't… I couldn't..."</p><p>For the first time ever, Kylo Ren was speechless and fumbling over his words.</p><p>“You don't even have a good excuse," Roe shook her head.</p><p>She stood up from the gurney she was sitting on and slowly walked over to the door, trying not to put too much pressure on her injury.</p><p>******</p><p>Hux sat at his desk, trying to place where he'd seen Roe before, but couldn't. She wasn't a pilot, nor a stormtrooper, so who was she? From what he remembered she was small, angry, <em>snotty</em>, and intense, her fists were clenched.</p><p>He chuckled. Sounded exactly like Kylo Ren.</p><p>“Wait a second…”</p><p><em>No</em>. She couldn't be, could she? There was no way that Kylo Ren had a child. And didn't tell Supreme Leader Snoke. A daughter of such a high power would need to be trained and be committed to the First Order. He was going to have to question dear old Kylo about this whole situation and, if his suspicions are true, he'd report it to Supreme Leader Snoke <em>And </em>take Kylo's position from him. He deserved it more than the overdramatic, temper tantrum throwing, child in a mask anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Knights do NOT belong to me they belong to Lunaxxx and the official knights belong to Star Wars/Disney.</p><p>Thank you to my amazing editor and co-creator Queen_Yvette.</p><p>Follow Queen_Yvette on Tumblr. for her updates! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette">Queen_Yvette</a><br/>Go join her <a href="https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq">discord server!</a></p><p>-------------<br/>She does requests!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Day I Started Existing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux knows about Roe. And Kylo thinks he knows about Roe's relationship. But what does Roe know? At the moment, she's only sure of one thing. Today is her least favorite day of the year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time, I would like to thank MY co-creator and just an all-around awesome person, XlittleSolox None of this would be possible without her and her bright ideas. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kylo Ren,” Hux leaned against the door frame, pretending to be interested in his hands, a smirk plastered on his face. </p><p>“General Hux,” Kylo acknowledged, voice full of contempt. </p><p>Hux looked up at Kylo and put his hands behind his back.</p><p>“You have a daughter.”</p><p>Kylo jumped up. “How did you-”</p><p>“All it takes is one run-in. You two are quite similar. It wasn’t a hard deduction.”</p><p>“You must keep quiet,” Kylo almost pleaded.</p><p>Hux ignored his words. </p><p>“How come you haven’t told the Supreme Leader? She should’ve been raised as one of <em> us </em>.”</p><p>Kylo was starting to flare up. “It wasn't that simple!”</p><p>“Very well,” Hux stated simply, then turned around and left. </p><p>He wasted no time after his suspicions were confirmed to go tell Supreme Leader Snoke.</p><p>“Supreme Leader,” Hux smiled, sickeningly sweet. </p><p>“What is it, General?”</p><p>“There has been word. I even confirmed it myself. Kylo Ren has a child.” </p><p>“A child? Impossible.</p><p>“She’s been hidden away for many years, but recently, she came aboard our ship. Her name is Roe,” Hux offered.</p><p>“How was I not informed of this?”</p><p>“He’s hiding something. She grew up away from the First Order,” Hux paused. “Kylo Ren is not trustworthy.”</p><p>Snoke pondered for a moment. “It seems so.”</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p> </p><p>The day had come. That awful, dreaded day. </p><p>“Roe! Roe wake up,” Shiro playfully shook her. </p><p>Roe squinted her eyes at him and then groaned and turned over.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on, Roe!”</p><p>“Go away, Shiro.”</p><p>When he didn’t stop, she let out a huff. There was only one day a year Shiro was this perky and she absolutely hated it. Her <em> birthday. </em>Of course, maybe this year would be different, considering it would be the first time she was with Kylo to celebrate. Or maybe he wouldn’t even acknowledge it. She couldn’t care less either way. </p><p>“Roeeeeee,” Shiro pretended to pout. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Roe sat up, the covers falling into her lap. “I’m up.”</p><p>“Everyone’s waiting outside for you,” he informed Roe before leaving to let her get dressed. </p><p>She threw on some sweats and a sweatshirt. She couldn’t make this day go away, so she might as well be comfortable.</p><p>As she walked out, all the knights were waiting in anticipation. She scanned the room, suddenly feeling sort of disappointed. No Kylo. She quickly brushed aside the thought, not wanting to focus on him. </p><p>“You guys,” Roe complained. “You know I hate today.”</p><p>“How old are you now? 91,” Kane joked.</p><p>Roe punched him playfully in the arm. “I’m <em> 19. </em>”</p><p>“My bad. Must’ve gotten the numbers mixed up.”</p><p>Kane chuckled and winked at her.</p><p>Roe let a smile show on her face. She may hate this day, but at least it put everyone in a good mood. It was nice to see everyone happy and getting along for once.</p><p><em> “ </em>I hope I didn’t miss anything,” a voice came from behind the group.</p><p>
  <em> Kylo.  </em>
</p><p>“No, Master,” Kane answered.</p><p>Roe stepped forward.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d come.”</p><p>The only response Kylo gave was a shrug, tense silence filling the room. It was broken by Shiro clearing his throat, grabbing Roe’s attention. He tilted his head towards Zakra, who was nearly jumping up and down.</p><p>Roe laughed. “Yes, Zakra?”</p><p>“We have something for you!”</p><p>“Sit down,” Akai offered her a chair.</p><p>“What are you guys up to,” she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“A surprise, obviously,” Mika looked at her with a grin. </p><p>“Smartass,” Roe mumbled, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“You’re like this every year.” </p><p>Kane sat next to her.</p><p>“And I’ll be like this every year until I <em> die </em>.” </p><p>She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. </p><p>“I know how much this will mean to you,” Zakra smiled, handing Roe her gift. “It’s from all of us.”</p><p>“Thank you, boys. You didn’t have to do this.” </p><p>She took the gift and gave them a small smile, trying not to blush. </p><p>Roe examined the present in her hands. She’s never been a fan of her birthday because it brings back memories of her mom. </p><p>That's when it happened. Something that hasn’t happened in six years. A flashback. </p><p>* * * * * </p><p>
  <em> Roe sat with her mother. She was beautiful with her long blue hair and sparkling blue eyes to match. Her mom looked at her like she was the greatest gift she’d ever been given. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Happy birthday, Roe. I love you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her mom smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Dio may have hated who Roe’s father was, but she loved Roe more than words could ever do justice.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love you too mommy.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe smiled back at her mom.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There were only three things that Roe had that didn’t come from her mother. Her smile, her freckles, and her personality. Roe was caring and sweet, but she was also determined, loud, angry, and trusted no one. From a very young age, she always had her guard up. That part of Kylo had etched into Roe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was Roe’s 8th birthday and every year her mother would make her favorite cake and they would play with her favorite teddy bear, Ben. She secretly still had him. She only brought him out when she was feeling really down. She remembered that birthday so clearly. Her mom had just come into their dining room with her cake when a group of stormtroopers came into their house, blasters pointed at them both. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her mom had quickly set down the cake and grabbed Roe like her life depended on it. “Why are you here?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come with us.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One of the stormtroopers grabbed Dio’s arm and drug them forcefully outside. Standing there was a man in all black who she’d only seen once, 9 years ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kylo Ren,” Dio spat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kill her,” he ordered his troopers. That’s when he saw a small movement behind Dio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait,” he lifted his hand, stopping the stormtroopers. “What’s behind you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe peeked out, looking up at Kylo with wide eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You had a child.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dio only glared at him.  </em>
</p><p><em> Kylo’s heart stung. That was </em> his <em> child. He felt the urge to protect what was his.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Take the child from her,” he ordered the stormtroopers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They did exactly that. Two held Dio back while one tore Roe from her mother’s leg and drug her to where Kylo was standing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mommy,” Roe sobbed, kicking and fighting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No! No! Please,” Dio begged, dropping to her knees and sobbing when the stormtroopers let her go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The girl is mine,” Kylo hissed. “Take the girl to the ship and kill the villagers.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Sir.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe sobbed and begged to go back to her mother as they forcibly escorted her. By the time she looked back, it was too late. The troopers had started to fire their blasters and eradicate her entire village. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe still fought and kicked, trying to get away from them and back to her mother, who was now lying motionless on the ground. </em>
</p><p><em> Kylo sat on his ship, looking at Roe. Shame washed over him that this.. </em> thing.. <em> was his. And he let her live, no less. So he did the only thing he could think of. He called on his knights.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Take this child and raise it. I know she’ll be a good asset to have one day.” Kylo looked at Kane, the oldest of the knights. They were still so young and still training at the time, but they were responsible.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Master Ren.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kane took Roe from the stormtroopers and headed back to their ship. He had Shiro and Zakra grab a few things from Roe’s house before they left, including Ben, her beloved teddy bear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe looked up from Kane’s shoulder where she had been hiding her tear-stained face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay, little one. We don’t bite,” Shiro smiled at their new responsibility, trying to comfort her. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I….I’m Roe,” she answered, her voice small and innocent.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m Shiro, and these are my brothers,” he pointed to them, one by one as he said their names. “Zakra, Mika, Jaek, Akai, and the one holding you is Kane.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe looked at them all, trying to make a mental note of who was who, but mixing up everybody, except one. Shiro. His bright blue eyes and soft tone distracted her from everything that was going on around her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re safe now, Roe. We promise we’ll protect you. Always.”  </em>
</p><p><em> Kane rubbed her back and sat her down, letting the other young knights meet her, all oblivious to the fact that she’d become special to all of them. </em> </p><p>* * * * * * </p><p> </p><p>Roe opened her eyes, suddenly aware of where she was. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. She hadn’t had a memory of her mother or <em> that </em> day in six years.</p><p>“Hey, hey, <em> breathe. </em> We’ve got you,” Kane spoke softly.</p><p>Roe took a few deep breaths and opened her gift from the knights. She stared at it, it was a lightsaber crossguard, like the one on Kylo’s lightsaber. This one, however, was silver, to match hers. She got out her lightsaber and attached it on with a snap. She then ignited it away from everybody and the crossguard blazed to life. </p><p>“Awesome,” she gleamed.</p><p>Roe sat back down and smiled at her new accessory.</p><p>“You’re one of us now,” Akai smiled at her. </p><p>There was a moment of silence, everyone smiling at Roe as she smiled back. She was like family to them, so they thought they might as well make it official.</p><p>“I actually have something for you as well,” Kylo spoke up. </p><p>He walked through his crowd of knights and handed Roe a large envelope. She looked down at it, confused. What could Kylo have <em> possibly </em>gotten her? She slowly opened it, revealing a small card that had the words “It’s a Girl!” on it, written in Kylo’s messy handwriting. Behind it, on a piece of paper, was something she had wanted her entire life. Something she thought she’d never have. </p><p>
  <em> Proof of existence.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Certificate of Birth</em> </b> </p><p><em> This certifies that </em> <em> <span class="u">         Roe Hanlia Ren      </span> </em> <em> was born to </em> <em>  <span class="u">   Dio Marku  </span> </em> <em> and  </em> <em> <span class="u">Kylo Ren     </span> </em> <em> on </em> <em> <span class="u">    May 24th, 2001   </span> </em> <em> . </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ky-Dad….I-I love it. Thank you so much,” she jumped up and hugged him, pushing her face into his chest. </p><p>Kylo felt something inside him change. He was officially her father now. And he felt the urge to protect and care for her like nothing else he’d ever felt. So he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back.</p><p>She pulled back and looked up at him, smiling bigger then she had in a very, very, <em> very, </em> long time <em> . </em></p><p>“Congratulations, Roe,” Zakra kissed her on the cheek, not able to contain his excitement as well as everyone else. </p><p>Kylo took it as the proof he needed to finally determine which of his knights he needed to murder. </p><p>He was so caught up in the thought of <em> Zakra with his daughter </em>that he completely missed the hug she gave Shiro, whom he should’ve been plotting the death of instead of poor Zakra.</p><p>But Kylo wasted no time and lunged, slamming Zakra into the wall, his saber threatening Zakra’s throat.</p><p>“How long has this been going on,” Kylo snarled.</p><p>Roe immediately tensed, thinking that Kylo knew what was going on but he <em> did not. </em>She knew she was going to regret this, but it was time to come clean about her and Shiro before Kylo beheaded his innocent knight.</p><p>“Dad stop,” Roe yelled, trying to pry Kylo off of Zakra. </p><p>She looked back pleadingly at the other knights, but everyone shook their heads. There was no crossing Master Ren, even if it meant losing one of their own. </p><p>“How long have you been with her? Have you <em> slept </em> with her?” Kylo’s eyes blazed. “You brainwashed her and that’s why she’s so unwilling to be one of us, isn’t it?” </p><p>Kylo rustled him a little bit before shoving him back against the wall. Zakra only stared at him, terrified and not breathing.</p><p>“Stop,” Roe cried, doing the only thing she knew she could to stop someone so much bigger than her. She threw Kylo against the wall with The Force and pinned him there. Zakra slowly fell to the floor, gasping for air, eyes still wide.</p><p>“Let. Me. Go. <em> Now. </em> ” Kylo was <em> pissed </em> , but she couldn’t let him hurt <em> her </em> knights <em> . </em></p><p>“Not until we talk and you promise not to kill anyone.”</p><p>“And what if I don’t agree,” he angrily glared at her. </p><p>“Then I guess you’re becoming wall decor,” she crossed her arms.</p><p>“Fine,” he huffed. Why were they so important? They weren’t her family.</p><p>That's when it hit Kylo. They <em> are </em>her family. They raised her, trained her, practically taught her everything she knew. They may not be related by blood, but they were family to her.</p><p>“Zakra and I are <em> not </em> dating,” she spoke calmly, seeing confusion spread across Kylo’s face. </p><p>“Then who is it,” he looked around the room at his knights. </p><p>“Shiro,” she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.</p><p>“Sh...shiro? That can’t be!” </p><p>Kylo felt betrayed. He and Shiro were so close. Kylo had even considered Shiro his favorite. And now he, this supposedly faithful knight, was with his<em> daughter? </em> The thought made anger flare within Kylo.</p><p>“It’s true, Master Ren,” Shiro spoke up, walking over to Roe and grabbing her hand.</p><p>Kylo suddenly felt the anger inside him disappear. It was clear this relationship wasn’t just for sex. He could feel the genuine love between them.</p><p>Kylo sighed in defeat. “Let me go. I won’t hurt him.” </p><p>Roe looked at Shiro, who nodded. She then slowly released Kylo from her Force hold. She wasn’t sure if she could trust him, but she also knew Shiro could hold his own. </p><p>Kylo helped Zakra up, patting him on the back as he walked away. </p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Roe was sitting on her bed and staring at the floor, lost in her thoughts, when she heard a light tapping on her door.</p><p>“Come in,” she looked at the door. </p><p>The door creaked open slowly and in came Shiro.</p><p>“Hello, Dove,” he smiled at her. </p><p>She smiled back, giggling. “Hello, Crow.”</p><p>He smirked. “Crow? That’s new.”</p><p>“Well, you call me ‘Dove’, and you need a nickname too. It just so happens that you’re big and always in black, like a crow.”</p><p>Shiro let out a throaty laugh and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her. </p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>Roe smiled and closed her eyes. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“I have something for you,” he whispered.</p><p>Roe opened her eyes. “Oh?”</p><p>Shiro produced a small black box with a little bow on top from his pocket and handed it to Roe. She eagerly lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful blue crystal on a chain inside.</p><p>“It’s a nova crystal. Very rare. I picked it up on one of my ride-alongs with Master Ren a couple months ago and thought you’d like it. Matches your hair <em> and </em>my eyes. And when you hold onto it tightly, it’ll heal you.” He kissed her forehead and waited a moment, soaking in the peaceful silence. “That way I’ll always know you’re okay.”</p><p>Roe looked up into Shiro’s eyes. “Thank you. I love it.”</p><p>Shiro held onto her tightly and she clung onto him in return, sighing deeply. “Happy birthday, Dove.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Best. Birthday. Ever. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The knights DO NOT belong to me! They belong to Lunaxxx, and the official characters belong to Star Wars/Disney.</p><p>Follow my Tumblr. for the latest and greatest updates! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette">Queen_Yvette</a><br/>Also, feel free to join my <a href="https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq">discord server!</a></p><p>-------------<br/>I take requests!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We're All in This Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roe can usually feel her father. But today, something was....off. That's when the real trouble begins. After a long battle and a lot of pain, Kylo finally shows his soft side. ~dad Kylo~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some sweet fluffy stuff in this chapter guys. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Roe’s birthday and everything had been going well with Kylo. He was actually acting like a father to her, but today she couldn’t find him <em> anywhere, </em>which was odd because he was usually everywhere. Or, at, least his anger was. Roe could feel his anger from the other side of the ship but today she felt….nothing.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * * </p><p> </p><p>Snoke had called Kylo into the throne room to question him about Roe and it was <em> not </em> going well.</p><p>“You hid a child like her from us for years,” Snoke yelled angrily at him, slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne. </p><p>“Supreme Leader, I had to with my mother still looking for me. I didn’t want them to find her and take her,” he lied, hoping Snoke would believe him. </p><p>“You’re lying to me,” Snoke saw through him immediately. </p><p>Kylo quickly stood up to defend himself, but Snoke electrocuted him, throwing him backward on the floor. Roe felt it as a disturbance in The Force, channeling her father’s pain.</p><p>“Why is he in pain,” Roe muttered to herself, running down a hallway in search of where Kylo was. </p><p>“You're a disappointment. You were supposed to be the new Vader,” Snoke stood up from his throne and looked at Kylo, who was trying to get his thoughts together.</p><p>“I had to protect her. It was my job as her father,” Kylo stuttered, still recovering from being zapped.</p><p>“Is that the truth, or were you ashamed. Ashamed of what you made and that you were irresponsible and reckless” Snoke practically spit. </p><p>Roe ran down the halls as fast as she could, her heeled boots sliding across the floor as she did. She finally got to the throne room after what felt like forever and wasted no time practically bursting through the doors. She saw Kylo on the floor and saw something in his eyes she’d never seen before. <em> Fear. </em></p><p>“Roe you need to run. Now,” Kylo rushed to his feet, looking at her.</p><p>“What’s going on? Are you okay? I felt...you’re hurt,” she said</p><p>her eyes scanning him for any major injuries.</p><p>“So this is the mighty Roe Ren,” Snoke chuckled.</p><p>“You’re the one who did this to him,” Roe snarled.</p><p>She took her lightsaber out from her side and ignited it.</p><p>“Roe-” was all Kylo said before Snoke flung her into the wall.</p><p>Kylo shook with anger. Snoke could do whatever he wanted to him, but Kylo wouldn’t let him touch Roe. He saw her stand up from the corner of his eye. Pure rage flowing through him, Kylo followed Roe’s actions, grabbing his lightsaber and flicking it on, feeling it blaze to life. </p><p>"You're not as strong as you think.” Snoke snickered at Roe. “Then again, all Solos are the same. Arrogant, self-righteous, <em> weak. </em>”</p><p>That's when Kylo chuckled to himself, remembering what Mika said the very first time that he trained with Roe. "<em> She'll prove him wrong every time".</em></p><p>"You're wrong about me.” Roe screamed at Snoke, breathing heavily. “I’m not a Solo, I'm a Ren. I'm the daughter of <em> Kylo Ren </em>, the Supreme Leader of the First Order.”</p><p>"You're a weak and foolish little girl," Snoke laughed.</p><p>Listening to Snoke’s laugh, Roe just <em> snapped. </em></p><p>She ran to Snoke’s throne, slashing through his chest with her lightsaber, his guards quickly coming to his aid. She turned around, kicking a guard in the chest, making him stumble back and into Kylo's lightsaber. </p><p>"I was fine, you know. I can handle myself," Kylo yelled, killing one of the guards, his raven hair falling into his face with every move.</p><p>"Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize you laying on the floor and being  electrocuted was handling it!" </p><p>She beheaded a guard that was about to attack Kylo. </p><p>"You know, if it wasn't for your attitude, I would swear we aren't related," Kylo seethed, his face blood-covered. </p><p>Breathing heavily, he put his lightsaber away. </p><p>Roe saw the last guard running at her. She moved to swipe his legs out from under him, but wasn't fast enough and his vibro blade caught her side. She kept herself from screaming out in pain while beheading the guard, but felt wetness coating her shirt. She looked down to see blood starting to pool.</p><p>Kylo waited for a witty response from Roe but didn't get one. He looked over and saw her leaning against the wall to support herself. Trying to find the cause of her leaning, he looked her up and down. That’s when he saw the blood dripping from her side as she pressed her hand onto the wound, mumbling.</p><p>"Roe!"</p><p>Kylo ran to her, grabbing her face, looking into her glazed-over eyes.</p><p>"Hold on, just, hold on, okay?"</p><p>He picked her up quickly, her head lolling to the side and hitting his shoulder. She was bleeding out and he knew it. He ran down the hall with her to the nearest med bay, so caught up in getting her there that he didn't notice his knights quickly trailing behind him. Kylo ran into the med bay, looking like a crazy person with blood splatter on his face and his hair a mess.</p><p>"She needs help. Immediately," he looked at the doctors standing behind a desk.</p><p>The doctors quickly pushed a gurney over to Kylo, terrified that if they didn’t work fast enough, he would kill them all. </p><p>Kylo laid her down on the gurney, looking at her one last time before the doctors took her away in a hurry.</p><p>"What did you do?!" </p><p>Shiro stood behind Kylo, chest heaving from trying to keep up with him. </p><p>"She… I… we...killed Snoke. She could feel that I was in distress and she came to help me." </p><p>Kylo looked at his knights, blood on his face and clothes.</p><p>"If she doesn't make it…" </p><p>Shiro looked at his brothers and then to Kylo. They would never forgive him if they lost her. She was their family.</p><p>"She will. She's strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met," </p><p>Kylo walked away from them, trying to hide his fear. What if she didn't make it and he lost his knights <em> and </em> his daughter?</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p> </p><p>Roe shot up from her hospital bed, breathing heavily, terrified because she didn’t know where she was. </p><p>"It's okay Dove, I'm here. You're okay." </p><p>Shiro pushed her hair back, kissing her temple and she immediately started to relax.</p><p>"Shiro," she gave a small sigh in relief. </p><p>"I gave you that necklace for a reason, Dove," he took her face between his large hands, concern painting his face like a beautiful portrait. </p><p>She looked at him for a minute, studying his features, trying to figure out how she got so lucky to have him in her life. It wasn’t until she heard him clear his throat that she realized she’d been staring at him for too long and probably made him uncomfortable. </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry," she looked away, feeling bad for scaring him and the other knights.</p><p>"I'll let your father know you're okay. I'll be right back," he kissed her forehead and left the room. </p><p>Roe, being her typical self, wanted to leave as soon as possible. She <em> hated </em>worrying the knights. They have enough things to worry about as it is.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * * </p><p>
  <em> Roe looked around for the cottage. She was lost and couldn’t find her way back. She was 13 at the time and decided that hanging out with 6 boys was boring and training alone, in the dark, while it was raining, was a better idea. Of course, she was absolutely wrong. But hey, everyone likes being murdered in the woods, right? No? just her? Okay.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What a great idea, Roe. Get yourself killed and then, when the knights find out, they’ll kill you a second time,” she muttered.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stepping over fallen trees and rocks, she squinted, trying to see ahead. It was, however, no use. It was just too dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Girls as pretty as you shouldn’t be out here alone,” a voice said from the darkness, making chills run down her spine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, well, I’m just trying to go home so… uhhh...bye.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She quickened her steps, trying to get away from the voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, I don’t think I can let you walk alone,” a man appeared and grabbed her by the forearm. She tried to pull away, but he held onto her tighter.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let her go,” Shiro spoke from behind the man.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe could see that Shiro was much bigger and this guy had no chance at winning.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I think I’d like to keep her,” he snickered back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Have it your way then,” Shiro hit him in the back of the head with his scythe, but before Shiro had time to react, the man fell on top of Roe and she toppled over, landing on a rock and felt a painful sensation in her ribs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro quickly yanked the man off of her, practically tossing him to the side and helped her up, inspecting her for any serious injuries.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “H...how,” was all she could mutter before there was a stabbing pain in her ribcage. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest in a feeble attempt to get the pain to stop.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shit… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Shiro picked Roe up carefully and started walking back to the cottage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's the first time Roe felt it. She didn't know what it was at that time, but, she felt a warmth in her heart like a missing piece had finally been found. She looked at Shiro, studying his soft features, blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and the few freckles scattered across his face and neck. They weren't very noticeable until you got up close and really searched for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "How did you know where I was," she mumbled, half-asleep at this point. She couldn't explain it, but with Shiro holding her like this...She felt at home. Safe. Loved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I saw you leave and have been following you, keeping an eye on you, just in case."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kept his eyes ahead at the path. Roe could feel his grip tighten on her whenever he'd step over something and it made her heart race.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know, for being so smart, you’re kinda dumb,” Shiro looked down at her and chuckled.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re mean” she pouted.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you cold? You’re drenched in rainwater.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He walked over another fallen tree and nearly tripped.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Careful, Shiro. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe put a hand on his chest and felt his calm heartbeat. She smiled to herself at the fact that her knight wasn’t stressed in the least. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro walked into the cottage with Roe in his arms while the other knights stared at Roe like she had killed someone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re grounded for two weeks,” Kane said with a stern voice.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No fair! It’s not my fault you guys are boring,” Roe yelled back and Shiro sat her down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You could’ve been kidnapped,” Kane yelled back.“But I wasn't,” Roe argued.“But you almost did get kidnapped,” Shiro spoke up from beside her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shiro!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Roe hit him in the chest and shook her head, walking away from the knights.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roe took three steps and immediately felt pain in her ankle. She looked back at the group of boys and kept walking. She didn’t need their help. Later that night though, she woke up to Shiro wrapping her ankle and mumbling something about being “like her father” to himself.  </em>
</p><p>* * * * * * </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head at the memory, hearing Kylo and Shiro walking into her hospital room. </p><p>“You’re feeling better, I see.” </p><p>Kylo stood next to her bed.</p><p>“I am, because of you.” Roe put her hand in Kylo’s. </p><p>“Roe, what you did today…you didn’t have to,” Kylo stared at her hand, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, I did. You’re family and I protect my family.” </p><p>She looked at his hand and thought about how he had gotten so many scars. How many fights he must’ve been in and how many times he’d been laying in the same spot as her, but with no one there to see if he was okay. The thought broke her heart.</p><p>“Don’t be sad about that. I’m used to being alone,” Kylo rubbed her hand.</p><p>He had never seen into her mind before, but he wished he had. There was so much more to her then he thought. She wasn’t as strong as she seemed, constantly fighting to stay on the dark side when she wanted nothing more to leave and live with the knights, longing to be with Shiro again. </p><p>“Don’t do that, don’t go into my head,” she mumbled, looking at Shiro’s scythe which was casually sitting on a chair in the corner.</p><p>“Give us a moment, Shiro,” Kylo nodded towards the door.</p><p>“Of course, Master.”</p><p>Roe watched with dread as Shiro walked out the door. Then something happened. Something that Roe <em> never </em> imagined. Kylo hugged her.</p><p>“I’m sorry you struggle so much, Roe. I feel it too, the pull to the light. It’s always been there for me, and I know it’s always been there for you, too.” Kylo’s voice dropped to a whisper. “But we belong here.”</p><p>Roe and Kylo sat for a moment, internalizing the feeling of their first real hug. </p><p>“I wanna join!”</p><p>Zakra peered through the door, nearly plowing Kylo over on impact. </p><p>“Not without me, you don’t,” Shiro called after him. </p><p>Pretty soon, it was a group hug with all the knights, Kylo, and his daughter in the middle.</p><p>Their moment was cut short when they heard Kylo clear his throat. The knights immediately backed off and left the room, all except for Shiro.</p><p>“Come here, Shiro,” Roe opened her arms, inviting Shiro in for a hug</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, Dove,” Shiro kissed her cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow Queen_Yvette on Tumblr. for her updates! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette">Queen_Yvette</a><br/>Go join her <a href="https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq">discord server!</a></p><p>-------------<br/>She does requests!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Flowers and blasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only one thing on Kylo’s mind: Beat the ever-living crap out of Hux.</p><p><br/>
Kylo always hated Hux and how pompous and snobby he was. He waltzed around with an intense superiority complex and it drove Kylo up the wall. But, most of the time, he could ignore it, even put up with it. This time, however, was different. This time, Hux had crossed a line. He told Supreme Leader Snoke about Roe, which put her in danger and even got her hurt. And that’s why the only thing on Kylo’s mind was to mash that stuck-up brat into an orange-haired pile of pulp.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was able to track him down with ease. Hux went two places: The main bridge and his quarters to sleep. Considering the fact that it was daytime, it looked like the workers on the bridge were getting a show today.</p><p><br/>
Kylo’s cape flowed elegantly behind him, the opposite of its wearer. He stormed onto the bridge to see that Garfield-colored hair shining against the harsh lights.</p><p> </p><p>“General Hux,” Kylo’s vocoder hissed.<br/>
Hux rolled his eyes and turned around to face Kylo. “Want do you want now? Come to tell on me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s eyes narrowed, despite the fact that he knew Hux couldn’t see.<br/>
“Choose your next words very carefully.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux laughed. “Because you might not like them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because,” Kylo growled, “they might be your last.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo stuck out his hand and, from across the room, sunk his metaphorical Force fingers into the general’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You. Got Roe. Hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux gasped and sputtered between every word. “You...shouldn’t….have...hidden...her.”<br/>
Kylo tightened his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Snoke…..” Hux bared his teeth and choked in a breath, clawing at his own throat. “...distrusts you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did it for her own good! She was protected with my knights!”</p><p> </p><p>Hux’s lips started to tint blue, and yet, he still persisted with his bad attitude.<br/>
“She…...belonged…...in….The....First…..Order……” He gasped again, taking in no oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>After heavily considering letting Hux pass out, Kylo dropped his Force hold and stomped over to the end of the bridge to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Hux almost passing out, he still gave an evil smile and straightened his posture.<br/>
“Nothing to say, Commander Ren?”<br/>
With zero hesitation, Kylo brought his fist up and clocked Hux right in the face. He tumbled to the floor, hitting it hard. Kylo snickered as Hux held his left cheek.<br/>
Hux opened and closed his jaw in a vain attempt to ease the pain and glared up at Kylo. “The Supreme Leader needed to know, Apprentice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look where that got him. Dead.” Kylo moved so he was directly in Hux’s face. “My daughter, my rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo then whipped around and briskly walked out, not leaving any room for a retort from Hux.</p><p> </p><p>To blow off some steam, he decided to head to the workout room, calling Kane to accompany him. He needed some practice, anyway. The fact that Roe could still kick his ass loomed over him.</p><p> </p><p>When he got there, he removed all his outer layers, leaving him in his black tank top and his pants. He threw on some sweats he had stashed in his locker and went to work against Kane. This time, however, he didn’t fight with his normal brute force approach. This time, he tried it with Roe’s tactics. Instead of throwing a left hook when Kane was unguarded, he crouched down and swept his right leg underneath Kane, swiftly swiping his feet out from under him and making him crash to the floor. Kylo quickly got up and pinned Kane there, effectively winning the dual.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice job, Master,” Kane nodded, sitting up once Kylo let him go. “I would’ve expected that from Roe, but not you. I’m glad to see you learning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kylo put out his hand, which Kane gladly took, and hoisted him up onto his feet. “I’m trying out her agility tactics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re doing it wrong,” came a voice from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked to see Roe leaning against the doorway with her arms folded. Upon the sight of them coming towards her, she put her arms down and walked toward her father, joining him on the mat.</p><p> </p><p>“When their guard is down, instead of making them lose their balance, take the opportunity to get a good hit on their stomach or throat. This will make them retreat and make it easier for you to win while exerting less energy. Like this,” she motioned for Kane to join them on the mat.</p><p> </p><p>She put her hands up and balled them into fists, nodding for Kane to do the same. When he did, she faked a punch to his neck and quickly threw one at his stomach, stopping just before she hit. She then looked back at Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>"See?” He scowled, then nodded. Sensing his confusion, she went over to her father and took his right arm, angling it to strike higher, then took his left arm and positioned it to strike lower.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, wait for them to block, then left,” she explained, tapping each arm as she did so.<br/>
Kane moved to stand in front of his master, knowingly being the test dummy. They started to fight and Kylo did as Roe had shown him, faking an upper punch and then hitting Kane right in the stomach when he moved his hands to block the higher attack. Kane immediately hunched over and lurched, giving Kylo the perfect opportunity to pin him against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Roe nodded.<br/>
After a moment, Kylo backed off and gave a proud smile, Kane giving a half-hearted one in return. He then went over and tousled Roe’s hair.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks kiddo.”<br/>
Despite hating the nickname, Roe let a smile show on her face. It was nice to get along with her dad, even helping him in an area that she excelled in. The new Supreme Leader didn’t seem so big and bad anymore.<br/>
She playfully hit him in the arm. “You still suck at everything else, though.”</p><p>He let out a throaty chuckle. “I’ll get there.”</p><p>*******</p><p>"Please, Shiro. I'm begging you. Can we please just have one day off? All of us?"<br/>
Roe pouted and gave him her best puppy eyes.</p><p>"I doubt he'll agree to it, but I’ll talk with Master Ren," he sighed, giving in. She was too damn cute to say no to.</p><p>"Thank you!"<br/>
Roe kissed his cheek with a wide grin.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Shiro smiled at her.</p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>Kylo had given in to Roe’s request of giving everyone a day off. However, he didn’t know what she had planned until she told them all after they boarded his ship.</p><p>“Where are we going, exactly?” Kane looked at her with his eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Naboo. I've heard it's beautiful,” Roe said, not looking up from her datapad.</p><p>“It is very beautiful,” Kylo spoke. “Our family has history there.”</p><p>“I know, that’s why we’re going there,” Roe replied, scrunching her eyebrows at her datapad.</p><p>“You know what? No more of this.”</p><p>Shiro took the datapad from Roe’s hands and held it away from her.</p><p>“It was your idea to do this. No more shoving your nose in the datapad.”<br/>
Roe considered trying to swipe it from his hands, but he knew exactly what she was thinking.<br/>
He shot her a “try me” glance.</p><p>“Fine, fine.” She put her hands up in surrender.</p><p>“How long has this been going on?” Roe heard Kylo question.</p><p>“ Do you mean Shiro and I?” She Looked at Kylo now fully concentrated on him.</p><p>She heard him chuckle and clear his throat</p><p>“You don’t have to sound so nervous,”</p><p>“ Two years,” Roe looked down, she didn’t know why but she suddenly felt guilt wash over her. Maybe it was the fact that Shiro had to keep his guard up anytime he was around Kylo or the fact that she hid it from her father in the first place, she wasn’t sure but Kylo could sense it apparently.</p><p>“You don’t have to feel bad. I understand why you two did what you did,” Kylo looked back at her, for once he didn’t look angry he looked calm?</p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>As soon as they landed Shiro couldn’t keep a grip on Roe she immediately Ran off the ship and looked around, she stood there for a moment in complete shock and muttered “It’s beautiful,” before running off into a field.</p><p>“ Is she always like this?” Kylo stood next to Shiro. they had all left their helmets behind on the ship. It was their day off so they shouldn’t have to be uncomfortable.</p><p>“Only when she’s been cooped up for too long. She’s like a child in that sense, she needs to get out and stretch her legs or she’ll get cranky” Shiro chuckled and watched his girlfriend sit in a field full of wildflowers. This is where she looked the most peaceful, it’s like she belonged with everything fragile and sweet.</p><p>“Come over here and sit with me! They’re all so beautiful,” Roe looked at the Knights and Kylo.</p><p>They all slowly shuffled over and tried to avoid them as if the flowers were some sort of poison.</p><p>“They don’t bite, I promise,” She smiled at Her boys and waved for Shiro to sit next to her.</p><p>“Dove, this isn’t really...our type of thing” Shiro looked down at her. She reminded him so much of a child at times, her eyes full of curiosity and love. It's like everything bad that had ever happened to her seemed to disappear the instant she found anything beautiful and that’s one of the reasons he fell for her .</p><p>“Ah, yes big tough men can’t enjoy flowers...funny I didn't get the memo, now sit down all of you before I make you,” She pointed at them with a serious expression on her face.</p><p>They all sat down in a rush. She heard a few of them mumble something under their breath but she let it go.</p><p>“Now what do we do Princess,” Kylo said jokingly and Roe went Ridgid. She actually liked the nickname but didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Was your mother really a princess?” She looked at him not caring if it made him uncomfortable.</p><p>“Yes, she was,” Kylo didn’t look up from the poor flower he was ripping apart.</p><p>“ So, that makes you a prince right?” Roe looked at him curiously.</p><p>“ I guess,” He mumbled and still didn’t look up at her.</p><p>Roe stood up quickly and walked over to Kylo. He felt her place something on his head and he looked at her confused.</p><p>“Every prince deserves a crown” She smiled at him and adjusted his flower crown.</p><p>“Roe the Knights…” He muttered his cheeks turning a slight pink.</p><p>“Will all be getting crowns as well don’t worry,” She walked back over to where she was and sat down.</p><p>After a few minutes of the Knights protesting Roe had successfully gotten crowns on all of her knights except one.</p><p>“Shiro stop wiggling!” Roe laughed and tried to hold the knight still.</p><p>“ I love you but i’m not wearing that,” He pointed to the crown and shook his head.</p><p>She quickly leaned down and kissed Shiro, placing the crown on his head without him realizing it.</p><p>“I love you too, also you look very...dashing,”She Smirked and looked up at the crown.</p><p>Shiro crossed his arms and huffed he was defeated by a girl half his size and all she had to do was kiss him.</p><p>*******<br/>
Roe spent hours in the wild flowers. She refused to leave but then she fell asleep in Shiro's arms and she couldn't fight him to let her stay longer.</p><p>"I've never realized how tiny she is compared to you," akai laughed and lightly shoved his brother, earning nothing but a groan from him.</p><p>" Be careful," Kylo muttered ahead of them. He had no problem breaking one of their arms if she got hurt because of their stupidity.</p><p>"Sorry, Master, " Akai mumbled.</p><p>Just as Kylo entered the ship he heard people yelling and seen blaster bolts shooting at them.</p><p>" Get Roe on the ship," Kylo yelled at Shiro and walked down the ramp of the ship, pulling his lightsaber out and igniting it.</p><p>Three resistance members shot at Kylo and the ship he walked towards them spinning his lightsaber in his hand.</p><p>“Give us the girl,” one of the men said pointing his blaster at Kylo.</p><p>Did they want Roe? Why? Was it because she helped them?</p><p>“In your dreams rebel scum,” Kylo spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Have it your way then,” The resistance member shot his blaster at Kylo and hit his arm. Kylo let out a grunt and ran at them slashing through him and looking at the other two.</p><p>“If you knew what was good for the both of you, you’d run and never come back,” Kylo looked at the young woman who was shaking with her blaster pointed at him.</p><p>Just as the woman dropped her weapon Kylo felt a sharp pain in his side and looked down, the other resistance member had shot him.</p><p>“You’ll regret that scum,” Kylo spun around to the other member to attack him but just as he went to move he felt something heavy hit him in the head making him fall unconscious.</p><p>“Master are you oka-”Akai yelled walking down the ship's ramp and saw Kylo lying on the ground unconscious.</p><p>“ KANE, MIKA, HELP,” He yelled inside the ship and ran over to Kylo. The Resistance members had ran off after Kylo fell to the ground knowing that if they stayed any longer they’d be dead.</p><p>The two Knights ran out of the ship and helped akai lift Kylo from the ground and started carrying him to the ship.</p><p>“Jesus, what do they feed this man? He's heavy,”Akai grumbled and looked at his brothers.</p><p>“Akai Shut up and focus. if we drop him not only will he kill us but Roe will too,” Kane gave his brother a glare.</p><p>They carried Kylo onto the ship and carefully laid him on the floor, Jaek was already in the pilots seat and before they knew it they were taking off and flying back to the finalizer.</p><p>“So whose gonna tell Roe?” Zekra looked at his brothers and they all stared at Shiro.</p><p>“Oh come on she’s gonna kill me,” He groaned and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend who had her face gently pressed into his chest, she looked so peaceful, something he knew she wasn’t going to be when she woke up and found out what happened to her dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i just wanted to let everyone know that this fic will be on hold for a while...I'm not sure if or when will update it but I just haven't felt the connection that I used to when writing it, and if I write something I want my all to be put into it and not just have it be thrown together an end up hating it in the end. this fic is very important to me and holds a very special place in my heart and that's why I want nothing but the best when I do write and finish it. until then just know that everything is okay and that I'll hopefully be back and writing this fic soon &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will probably make stuff up about Star Wars </p><p>The knights DO NOT belong to me! They belong to Lunaxxx, and the official characters belong to Star Wars/Disney.</p><p>Thank you to my amazing editor and co-creator, Queen_Yvette.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>